


【TSV】五次杨博尧觉得陈韦丞想睡他，一次陈韦丞真的睡了

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 烂俗梗来了/我就是很想看他们睡觉啊（画圈圈）多睡几觉总是没错的！EBE互攻，本日暴言是soulmate建议多睡几觉，多睡几觉可能就会发现和对方睡觉真的很爽（…）我觉得他们是soulmate和我想让他们睡觉有什么冲突呢？祝您快乐搞cp，感谢观看！如果能多写他们睡觉就更好了！那样我就可以躺啦…（躺平敲碗）其实没有，俺写东西是真的停不下来的（
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

杨博尧是在他们真的睡了一觉之后才发现他好像一直错估了陈韦丞想睡他的程度。  
陈韦丞失眠一向严重，和人睡觉能勉强解决这个问题但并不能根治，即使和杨博尧睡觉也是这样，所以当他醒来的时候杨博尧已经坐在床上发了一个小时的呆了。陈韦丞一睁眼看到的就是杨博尧裸露的后背上红色的色情痕迹，可惜人到中年力不从心，本身也就是比杨博尧好上那么一点点的羸弱小提琴家，昨晚能支撑到把杨博尧和自己清理干净已经算是极限了。如今只能一巴掌拍在杨博尧背上，等人一双死鱼眼面无表情地回头时问他感觉怎么样。  
感觉怎么样？杨博尧第一反应就是这是客户回访还是咋的，他此时才感觉腰有点酸，陈韦丞一巴掌像是把他出走的灵魂终于打回了身体里，此刻只觉得浑身哪里都难受，于是板着脸没说话。陈韦丞眼巴巴等了一会儿没等到回复又把毛茸茸的脑袋凑上去，被一把推开，“热。”  
怎么来说稀里糊涂滚上床第二天总会有些尴尬，杨博尧本来也有点，结果陈韦丞一巴掌就给他打跑了，身边这人还是那个纯种傻逼，听完杨博尧说热居然也就真的下床穿衣服去了，还在他们的衣服堆里找到了杨博尧已经没电的手机，和充电器一起丢给杨博尧，让他有点儿事做。和这种大直男你说有啥好谈的，杨博尧一边感慨一边唾弃自己咋突然这么感性，不就是被睡了（其实是头一回被睡）这么矫情干嘛，他和陈韦丞银行账户都搞乱的分不开，昨晚房费都不知道从谁卡上刷的，说得好像上一次床就能分开似的。他想通了之后一下就坦荡了，光溜溜躺被子里也不管陈韦丞在悉悉索索倒腾什么了，干脆开始玩儿手机。陈韦丞拎着卡出了门都没太注意，总之不至于把他丢在这儿吧。  
“Brett”被叫到名字的时候他下意识抬头，就看到陈韦丞抱了个纸袋进来，放在桌子上顺便脱下外套，露出的蜜色小臂上还有暗色的痕迹，不知道是谁的杰作。  
“药。”在他的眼神中对方递过来一管还没拆封的药，脸上浮了点红，看他接过就咳嗽了声又去捡纸袋子里其他的东西，人一紧张就不喜欢安静，杨博尧就一直听着陈韦丞不停地说话，“…我问过店员了，这也不是处方药，如果实在难受我们再去…咳，反正你要是难受就跟我说，毕竟我也不知道我昨天到底有没有好好做润滑，也是第一次，就…可能不是很好——”  
杨博尧这才反应过来陈韦丞似乎是在回答他“感受怎么样”的那个问题，原来还梗着呢。手上的药膏一下带了火一样烫手，看着人忙碌的背影杨博尧觉得自己有点完蛋，怎么这就已经开始心软了呢？身上不舒服的感觉像是终于被主人感知到，疼痛酸软一起像潮水一样席卷了全身，让人抬不起一根手指，他开口把还在絮絮叨叨的人打断，“Eddy、”  
“…嗯？”如果陈韦丞身上有双耳朵那这双耳朵应该已经竖起来了，杨博尧觉得有些好笑又有些心酸，他叹了口气，张开双臂在这个非常时期向他的兄弟索要一个拥抱，“过来。”  
陈韦丞大概没想到他想做什么，直愣愣地走过来就差同手同脚了，凑到他面前的时候杨博尧伸手把他抱住，对方柔软的头发抵在他的下颚，一如陈韦丞慌乱的内心。  
他们就这样静静抱了会儿，陈韦丞没有回抱他，但分开时杨博尧还是觉得他没做错决定，毕竟青年看上去脸色好了很多。对方反手握住他的手臂，两人的眼睛相对，陈韦丞认真问道，“现在很难受吗？”杨博尧摇摇头，又点点头，“没那么夸张…但我的确需要休息。”  
“我已经跟前台说过先再续一天，明天如果可以我们就回家。”陈韦丞轻轻地说，握着杨博尧手臂的手指都只是虚虚握着，“喝粥可以吗？”  
“…倒不如说我现在只能喝粥了吧…”杨博尧往后一躺，整个人陷在枕头里，睡过一觉以后他和陈韦丞的味道已经不分彼此，构成了奇妙的结合体，令人昏昏欲睡，“我好困…”  
“擦了药先，我帮你？”  
“…那还是算了。”自认为羞耻心没有达到那个级别，杨博尧刚打算起身，就直接被温柔地按了回去，整个人向下趴在床上时还不知道陈韦丞想做什么。  
“…我帮你。”对方的话里不像是有让人拒绝的意思，这羞耻级别太高，杨博尧自认为承受不住。然而身体比他更熟悉对方的气息，一句别还没出口整个头都被按在枕头里，这下只能听见陈韦丞的声音了，“…上完药就直接休息吧。”  
这可真是操蛋了。杨博尧被那根沾了药的手指探尽后穴的时候差点没直接跳起来，羞耻感和疼痛齐齐袭上心头和脑髓，他刚刚没给陈韦丞一拳真算是朋友，如果说刚刚都只是他们日常生活中的一部分，那现在的这部分可以说是足够让人崩溃，那根手指不由分说地探进深处的时候彻底撕裂了这个房间的大象，向两个“挚友”展示了残酷的现实——无论他们怎么试图在这段关系中维持原样都没有用，他们就是做爱了。  
哦，真他妈的。生活。

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨天睡前摸鱼，然后今天还没干啥感觉就要睡觉了，烦躁烦躁  
> 睡太晚了感觉还是，今天吃饭也吃晚了，讨厌  
> 本来找了个工打早上九点上课，结果一周就上两天，想再找个工去打了（  
> 不过y1s1最近神仙也太多了吧，昨天睡前在凹3上准备睡觉看个文，结果看到凌晨三点然后大半夜开始思索一些奇奇怪怪的问题，口怕，真的很希望今天能早点睡着


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摸个鱼，明天居然就要过年了晕倒，我还说我这鱼过年前能摸完，我以为后天过年来着  
> 但是还有个想写的唔，能摸就都摸了吧  
> 脑洞真的太多了（窒息，希望我在琴能把一个连载写完，要求不多，真的就一个连载就可以了）  
> 话太多了gogogo，互攻互攻EBEBEBE

他们又睡了。  
只不过这回换他把陈韦丞睡了。  
窒息。  
同样的场景，同样的人，甚至是同样的一坐一躺，杨博尧又一次在思考人生。思考为什么和你最好的朋友上床还会有第二次。思考陈韦丞的腰说真的挺软的——等一下！  
眼见着他的手不知道为什么已经放在了陈韦丞的肚子上，杨博尧像被烫到了一样猛地收回手，然而暖黄色的灯光下陈韦丞一起一伏的小肚子让他突然有了一丝迷惑，刚刚的触感是不同于陈韦丞往日露出来的任何一块皮肤的触感，手指是粗糙的、脖子是细腻的、脸上是坑坑洼洼的，但是肚子...肚子......  
杨博尧小心翼翼地伸出手，试探性地伸出一根手指，快速地像蜻蜓点水一样碰了一下，然后立刻收了回来。  
...没感觉出来。  
于是这次是两根手指，做贼心虚地、带着些轻轻的颤动、悄悄地爬过小山一样的被子，凑到了那个平静起伏的肚皮上，按了上去，像是被起伏的动作吓到，还稍微退后了一步，接着才半是放心地放下，五指陷进皮肤里。  
入手的第一感觉是润，杨博尧有些发愣，然后温度蔓延上脑壳，暖、热，他下意识摸了摸自己的脸，没有那种温度。然后指尖轻轻划过，留下苍白的痕迹，滑、像剥开的鸡蛋，又像小朋友的脸蛋，是一切年轻的美好事物。  
...好奇怪。他为什么在摸一个大男人的肚子？  
有一道闪电划过杨博尧的脑子，然而很快是一道惊雷，他手指底下的肚皮突然露出几丝不和谐音，陈韦丞哼哼唧唧地向他的方向转了个身，很顺便的把他的手压在了他的腰下，似乎身体底下垫了只手也丝毫不影响到他的睡眠。杨博尧也不知道为什么他没有迅速地把手收回来，就眼睁睁看着自己的手被卷在了陈韦丞的腰下。压迫感、和被子之间的摩擦、轻微的汗意和湿润，杨博尧咽了口口水，他不知道自己为什么没把手抽出来。  
他突兀地想到了小时候家里隔壁的金毛。很奇怪，人类的皮肤和犬科的毛发没有丝毫的相似，但有的时候人的联想就是如此的蛮横无理。他帮隔壁的奶奶给那只金毛洗过澡，当手指触碰到金毛腰腹上稚嫩的毛发时，那只金毛像是受伤了一样发出了和昨晚的陈韦丞一样的声音——  
“唔、嗯——呜？”  
陈韦丞被他抽开手过于猛烈的动作直接甩到地上去了。

事后杨博尧赔礼道歉，陈韦丞气得在床上掐着嗓子说话，化身怼羊达人Edwina，“嘿呀！人家好不容易休息一下居然就这么被我‘亲爱的’推下床了，你个混蛋——”最后那个混蛋还破音了。  
“对不起honey，”杨博尧闭着眼睛说瞎话，把自己当木偶人替陈韦丞揉腰，“我保证没有下次——”  
“还下次？今晚你都别上床了——！”Edwina回头白了他一眼，很想把头发骄傲地一甩，然而大概是入戏过深忘了没戴假发，只甩动了Eddy脸颊边几根零星碎发，于是杨博尧手下动作都是一顿，接着只听见轻微的噗嗤一声，Eddy红着脸回头的时候正看到Brett笑得直接倒在床边，跪在原地直不起腰了，“噗哈哈哈哈、什么，什么鬼哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“有什么好笑的...”Edwina撇撇嘴，似乎还想掐着嗓子装模作样，然而看着他的“男朋友”笑得泪花都出来的模样于是也憋不住笑了，露出一双兔牙。  
当Brett终于从莫名的笑点中脱离出来时，他才注意到身旁的Eddy已经很久没有说话了。他心里一动，抬头去看Eddy时正看到对方眼眶红红的，用左手小指偷偷擦掉眼水珠。  
似乎察觉到Brett在看他，Eddy的小腿晃了晃，半裸着肩膀的青年把自己整个人埋在双臂间，只向Brett的方向露出半张脸和红通通的眼眶，被栗色的碎发一挡，一下甚至都看不清那双往日明亮的眼睛了。  
“嘿Eddy...”Brett犹豫着握住Eddy裸露在外的手臂，轻轻地磨蹭了几下，像是在安抚什么小动物，“我很抱歉...？”  
Eddy很快吸了下鼻子，把脸转向另一边，似乎不想让Brett看到他现在的样子。Brett一下失去了诉说的对象，半蹲在原地站也不是坐也不是，一时间迷惑又尴尬，他不知道是自己的哪句话突然触碰到了对方敏感的神经，难道是昨晚太疼了吗？对不起？我也不知道为什么我们会又一次滚上床？但上次你明明也上了我啊还挺粗暴的——  
他正乱七八糟地想着，反身坐在床上不知道该说哪句，结果反而是Eddy突然从身后抱住了他，他下意识握住对方的手臂，就感觉到对方湿乎乎的脸庞凑到他的耳边轻轻留下一个吻，那个吻稍纵即逝、触后即离、轻得像是告别，一下把敏锐的小提琴手心里的警戒线拉到了最高级。Eddy留下这个吻就拉开了两人的距离，Brett跟着他回头的时候正看到对方红着眼睛拉高身上的被子，眼睛里还在往外漫出水来，脸上的表情却更像是在笑。  
“抱歉，Brett，但是真的谢谢你。”Eddy浓重的鼻音里是满满的笑意，他好像真的很高兴，虽然眼睛里在哭。  
到底是为什么？Brett像是在迷雾中摸到了什么，又像是什么都没摸到，他迷惑极了，只可惜Eddy也没给他更多的机会去问询，他只是兀自跑下床，冲进了洗手间。只留下一夜情的另一位主人公坐在已经消散了所有暧昧气味的房间里，独自一个人目瞪口呆。  
所以...他是被发好人卡了吗？

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑回路清奇的女人，暂时不剧透，在下大棋（并没有）


End file.
